


RWBY Relationship Sexcanons

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, General kinkiness, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Renora HCs where Nora is a futa?





	1. Lancaster Impregnation

For Relationship Sexcanon: Lancaster/Impregnation (w/Jane and Ross?(Genderbent Ruby)

 

Impregnating Jane had always been a guilty desire of Ross'. Having to deal with Achilles subtly fighting him for Jane's hand had led him to being very protective of their relationship, although thankfully Jane found it more endearing than annoying. To be able to plant the seeds to new life within her, to stake that final claim and truly be entwined with his love...Ross found her had never cum so hard than during the day that they tried for their baby.

Being impregnated was something that Jane was constantly fascinated by as a child: after all, she had seven sisters, only two of them older than her, so she was constantly seeing her mother's belly swell with the new life and seeing them born and being taken care of led to her always wanting to go through the same experience when she was old enough. The day that she and Ross tried for a baby was something special. She had never been so sensitive in her life, and when Ross came, she knew that she was going to become pregnant.

Indeed, a few weeks later, Jane found herself pregnant, and there were only two names that fit the little girl she was carrying: Summer, after her husband's mother.


	2. Enabler Stealth Sex

Enabler headcannons, stealth sex either Ross/Garnet eating Yang out, or under the table blowjob from Yang to Ross/Garnet.

 

Despite how normal the pair may act, the two engage in stealth sex all the time. It isn't uncommon in Professor Port's class for Yang to go to the 'bathroom' and slip underneath the table and give her boyfriend some oral care, swallowing his large cock and fondling his just as massive balls. Garnet both loves and hates this. He loves the fact that Yang is so willing to please him, but is terrified of someone catching them.

Other times, its Garnet who surprises his girlfriend with stealth oral, one of the most significant being during a date when he slipped underneath the table and devoured Yang's pussy(“As an appetizer”, he said later when defending himself) while their food was being prepared. He does this less, as Yang is always more noticeably effected, sometimes unable to keep a straight face or her moans contained.


	3. Arslan/Jaune Handjob/Rubbing Pussy

Arslan/Jaune kink Handjob/Rubbing pussy.

Despite only meeting and getting together during the Vytal festival, Arslan and Jaune quickly became close, and while not actually having sex with one another, have done certain things, including touching one another.

It was shortly after her team's loss with Team RWBY and seeing her sadness, Jaune gently reached out and began to rub her pussy tentatively, watching her like a hawk for any sign that his actions weren't okay, and when Arslan spread her legs, he carefully slipped his hand into her pants and continued his movements, using her moans as signs of what worked best, keeping it up until she came.

Arslan on the other hand, her first time stroking Jaune's cock was in congratulations of winning his Team's match versus Team BRNZ, despite his teammates' inability to follow orders. She was pleasantly surprised by his size, and even more so by his load.

It quickly became a mutual thing, both stripping off their lower garments and gently tending to one another's arousal when they left their teams and met up for their own time.


	4. Bumbleby Workout Sex

Bumblebee/Workout Sex

 

Yang and Blake are a passionate couple, and love having sex in a myriad of ways, including in their workout clothes.

Sometimes they just wear their workout clothes, using the word 'workout' as an excuse to have sex, and calling fucking each other their 'workout'.

Others, they wait until afterwards, when their bodies are slick and shiny with sweat, and deciding to get even more dirty before they shower, or even in the shower.

Sometimes, they make the act of working out sex itself, particularly if one of the girls is a futa. Pushups into oral sex, squats onto a strapon or hard cock, stretches while being fingered, and one cannot forget the erotic massage to 'loosen up' before the actual workout.


	5. Enabler Mating Press/Full Nelson, Rule 63 Ruby

Relationship Headcanons: Enabler; Garnet Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Mating Press and/or Full Nelson

 

Garnet and Yang are very sexual, and enjoy both positions. However, due to Garnets shorter stature, Full Nelson cannot be truly done unless he is bracing Yang against a wall or other sturdy object, due to her being taller and more densely muscled.

Mating Press, on the other hand...Garnet takes great pleasure in this position, since he he not only has more control over it, but he can stare directly into Yang's face and see how much she's enjoying it.

Yang too, prefers the Mating Press for this very reason. She loves seeing Garnet's silver eyes and him come(heh) undone as he cums hard into her. It wasn't uncommon for Yang to cum several times before Garnet did when in one of the two positions.


	6. Milk And Cereal Spooning Sex

Milk and Cereal headcannon: spooning usually leads to sex. (Futa, or normal your choice)

 

When Pyrrha and Ruby spoon, it doesn't matter who is big or little spoon, the position generally is only chosen for sex, since the 'Big Spoon' has such easy access to their partner, as it were.

Pyrrha is a surprisingly aggressive lover, futa or not, pulling down Ruby's pants and panties and swiftly beginning to finger her to wetness, and then onto completion, or sticking her cock inside if she was a futa and firmly rocking against her whimpering lover, making sure the little Rose cums several times before she allows herself to tip over.

Ruby, on the other hand, is a more teasing lover, rubbing Pyrrha's clit until the taller girl is begging for more, whimpering pleas flowing from her mouth as Ruby finally begins to finger her hard, or if futa, slide her cock in and beginning to thrust. Ruby has her own special way to ensure Pyrrha cums multiple times: her semblance, which is why she takes so much time teasing her lover; to ensure she can go as fast as she wants, until she fills her full of cum or she passes out.


	7. Ruby/Nora Futa On Female

Sexcanon ideas for Ruby and Nora? (Futa on female for each with excessive cum, two pussies on the girl, and two dicks on the futa.)

 

Futa Ruby, 'Normal' Nora: It had been a complete accident that Nora had found out about Ruby's pair of cocks, but when the teary girl had looked like she was going to have a breakdown, Nora stripped off her shorts and showed that she had twin pussies. Ruby did cry then, but it was out of relief that she wasn't alone. A relationship was inevitable then, honestly, as the pair were literally made for one another.

When having sex, the pair is energetic and explorative, but what the pair love most is for Ruby's twin cocks to be inside Nora's two pussies. Ruby loves to use her semblance, knowing that her muscled girlfriend can take it, pounding her as her twin cocks sent signals of ecstasy to her brain, until she came hard, filling both pussies to overflowing with her massive amounts of seed, Nora's stomach bloating as it filled her womb.

 

Futa Nora, 'Normal' Ruby: The relationship is pretty much the same, with several differences. Despite being in a relationship with a girl who accepts her, Ruby is still very shy about her body, needing to be coaxed gently by Nora, who is surprisingly gentle with Ruby, removing her skirt and panties before gently rubbing her twin pussies, getting them nice and wet before she drops her shorts and let's Ruby touch her twin cocks, showing incredible restraint before her nervous girlfriend.

It would take some time, but eventually Ruby would be comfortable enough to press the tips against her pussies and sink onto them, slowly moving down until she reached the base.

The sex is gentle for the most part, Nora knowing that Ruby is built for speed rather than power, but Ruby is known to get into it and inadvertently use her semblance to bounce wildly on Nora's cocks, making the Valkyrie cry out and clutch at the little reaper, pulling out as she came, covering her body with her immense load, soaking her from neck to pussies.

 

In either case, the pair cuddle happily against one one another, relaxing and enjoying the afterglow of their intimacy.


	8. Ladybug Anal/All The Way Through

Futa Ladybug/Anal, All The Way Thru (Blake on Ruby and Ruby on Blake scenarios)

 

Blake On Ruby: Blake is naturally terrified of hurting her small girlfriend, her cock being longer than the girl's torso, but with the little Rose finding a special kind of lubrication and teasing her with an assjob, Blake gently attempted insertion, only to thrust fully inside.

When she finally came out of the haze of pleasure, she was shocked and horrified to see the head of her cock coming out of Ruby's mouth. But she could feel her heartbeat and lungs moving so she knew she was still alive, and with a thumbs up from Ruby(who obviously couldn't talk), began to pump in and out.

When Blake emptied her balls, cum shot out of Ruby's mouth and onto the bed, forcing her to cover her mouth with her hand. As the sated faunus and bloated human relaxed, Ruby admitted that she enjoyed it, and tentatively asked if they could do it again.

Ruby On Blake: Ruby was worried that she would never be able to be intimate with her girlfriend, Blake. When Blake had first seen her cock, she had blanched and actually taken a step back...not that Ruby could blame her. Her cock was monstrous, longer than she herself was tall when erect. But thankfully, Blake was willing to try when she had found a special type of lubricant, allowing Ruby to enter her girlfriend with ease, despite her gargantuan size.

However, with a happy thrust and a slick noise, Blake gagged as Ruby's cock emerged from her mouth. It surprisingly didn't hurt her(a gift of the SuperLube), but it did feel odd. When Ruby was sure that she hadn't accidentally harmed her girlfriend, she went to town, up to using her semblance to slam into Blake's rear.

Cumming hard, she filled Blake to the point of bloating, before collapsing down next to her and panting alongside Blake, who held Ruby's hand and squeezed it, letting her know without words that she was willing to do this again.


	9. Fallen Petals Small Dom, Big Sub

Sexcanon: Fallen Petals/Small Dom and Big Sub~

 

Dominating Cinder was something of a deep pleasure of Ruby's. If anyone had ever asked her if she would be the dominant in her relationship, or even be in such a relationship, she would have laughed...but here she was. Often times, Ruby is a gentle dom, always making sure that Cinder is comfortable and making sure she feels pleasure before taking any of her own, but others, Ruby is a hard dom, and binds and spanks her 'bad girl', before teasing her to the point of tears.

Cinder was always the one in control of herself, and had assumed that the same would happen in any relationship she involved herself in, especially with someone so small as a lover...but the feeling of giving up the control that she had to constantly keep herself in made her cum so hard. Her lover always made sure she came before attending to her own pleasure, which meant so much to her. Occasionally, she acted up just to be punished, loving the sting of Ruby's hand across her backside. Even the teasing made her next orgasm so much better.


	10. Black Sun In Heat

BlakexSun: Sexcanon: Going into Heat

 

Going into Heat is something of a ritual to Sun and Blake. When Blake knows her heat is near, she and Sun stay near home and buy supplies in bulk, knowing that when it hit, Blake would be unable to leave the house, and Sun would be unwilling to leave the house.

When Blake's heat finally hits, she's a needy mess, not bothering to wear panties or shorts, not only to give her boyfriend easy access to her pussy, but because anything she wore would become a ruined, quim soaked mess.

It was not uncommon for the pair to have sex up to a dozen times a day during this time, Blake refusing to allow her boyfriend's cock to leave her pussy even while they relaxed in bed. Often demands for a load of hot cum in her pussy before bed, the warmth helping her heat-filled mind relax enough for her to sleep.

Sun hates the fact that Blake is so uncomfortable, and does whatever he can to make her happy or relaxed...generally with many orgasms and lots of his cum in her pussy whenever she wanted. He also did her favorite positions while in heat, cowgirl and reverse cowgirl(which he also loved due to the fact that he got to fondle and play with her wonderful booty), and most specifically when he was in charge, the mating press, which allowed him to fill her womb with his seed, much to Blake's cries of pleasure and murmurs of love and appreciation.

The fact that Blake's heat could last upwards of two weeks was a minor problem to both of them, the clean up after, however...that took several more days due to Blake's pheromones, juices, and Sun's seed staining everything.


	11. Blake And Ilia Heat Breeding And Mating Press

Futa!BlakexIlia: Sexcanon: Heat Breeding and Mating Press

 

When Heat Season approaches, Blake is always eager for it to hit Ilia, her cock hard and twitching in her slacks as she knows that it means a great deal of sex with her in the near future. When Ilia's heat became too much and she stripped naked while in the house, her chocolate colored nipple hard enough to etch glass, pussy drooling down her thighs and little clit unhooded and twitching, Blake followed suit, exposing her hard cock to Ilia's hungry gaze.

When Heat Season approached and her body filled with the uncomfortable warmth and need, Ilia was always excited, knowing what was to come. She stripped and walked around naked to let Blake know she was ready to be bred in her favorite position at this time, the Mating Press.

When Blake takes the needy Ilia to bed, she knows the position that they use at only this time: the Mating Press, loving not only the enhanced tightness from her pussy, the knowledge that that position let her seed flow down to Ilia's womb only made her cock twitch that much harder.

Ilia loves feeling Blake pound her as her ankles are held next to her head, knowing that her lover's only desire was to fill her, to breed her, to fill her womb with hot seed and possibly impregnate her. Her pussy was in a constant state of flexing and quivering, orgasms happening almost one after another as Blake moved within her.

Blake loves the feeling of Ilia's tight pussy wrapping around her cock, hearing her moans, whimpers, pleas, begging to be fucked into the mattress, to be filled round with seed, to be bred. Her pussy is always seemingly in a constant state of cumming, her walls fluttering and flexing around her hard breedspire, rapidly bringing her to multiple orgasms as well, Ilia's womb and pussy being filled with her thick white seed.


	12. Silent Knight Food Play

Silent knight sexcannon food play. (It’s summer. And ice cream~)

 

Neo loves food play, at least with Ice Cream and its toppings. Sex and her favorite food in the world? Count her in. Even more when it's her lover's cock and balls that are covered in the creamy treat, oh, it made her salivate from both sets of lips.

Her favorite thing was tying her lover down to ensure he didn't squirm from the cold, and cover his cock whipped cream and chocolate sauce, while his large balls were the perfect 'serving bowl' for two large scoops of Ice Cream. Takes her time with her treat, moving from one to another, devouring the creamy goodness bit by bit, ignoring her lover's whines and whimpers as the conflicting sensations of her lips and tongue battled with the freezing cold Ice Cream. When the Ice Cream was gone, she added more whipped cream and chocolate sauce to the shaft and took it into her mouth, sucking until she got several shots of warm cream to finish off her delicious treat.

Jaune, too, enjoys this, but Neo goes all the way with herself, laying on her back and her entire front being coated in the confection, her breasts and mound covered in Whipped Cream and Chocolate Sauce, and her belly having a line of different Ice Creams for him to consume, making sure to use his favorites.

Unlike Jaune, Neo can keep herself very still, only the trembles her body made as Jaune's tongue moved over her body. Slowly savoring his treat, until he reached the final mound of 'extra sweet and creamy' whipped cream covering her pussy. Neo finally breaks her self-imposed bondage and trembles and shakes wildly as she tips over in orgasm, her juices mixing with the remnants of whipped cream, shaking and enjoying the afterglow of her powerful orgasm.

It was rare that they did this, generally only during the hotter months, but the pair loved it when they could do it.


	13. Rule 63 WF Lieutenant/Jaune Body Worship

Wf Lieutenant (Vanessa) X Jaune Sexcannon, body worship

 

Jaune is a very giving lover and has no problem worshiping his lover's body, drawing his lips and tongue and fingers along his lover's sculpted muscles, her large breasts and hard abdominal muscles, her thighs and calves, biceps and forearms, back and buttocks, even her scars were given loving attention, as they were proof of her strength and tenacity, before he descended upon her core, devouring her and making her writhe and cry out beneath him.

On the inverse, he is never averse to Vanessa using her great strength to move his body the way she wanted as she moved her own hands, lips, and tongue over his body, moving over his muscles before focusing on his cock and balls.

Vanessa Banesaw had never really thought about sex as anything other than simple release until she met Jaune. She was used to rough and fast acts that ended quickly, usually without their clothes even fully removed. With Jaune however...he had carefully removed each article of her clothing and began kissing, licking, and rubbing and fondling her body, leaving her shocked and unsure of what to do but tremble as that tongue, and those lips and fingers moved across her body, even her scars, which she knew had disgusted all of her previous lovers.

When his mouth had finally reached her core, she had cried out, unable to believe that this felt so good, her nerves alight with pleasure and outright ecstasy, making her squirm and tremble on the bed as his lips and tongue did wonderful things to her, keeping her on the edge before making her cum harder than she ever had.

She was almost in a frenzy when it was her turn, almost tearing off his clothes and returning the favor, although she had none of the patience to go as slow as he had on her, planting rough kisses down his own chest before almost attacking his cock and balls with her lips and tongue, needing it, swallowing it down and sucking happily on it, growling in pleasure as he came hard, filling her mouth and belly with great amounts of seed, before she slammed herself on it, her wet pussy wrapping around his cock as she rode him.

To her surprise, after she had come again and they were finished, Jaune gathered her in his arms and held her, kissing her neck and his hands stroking her body, rather than getting dressed. As she accepted the embrace, Vanessa realized that she could get used to this in a lover.


	14. Rule 63 Ruby/Ilia Master/Pet, Pet Play, Raceplay

GarnetxIlia: Sexcanon: Master/Pet, Pet Play and Raceplay

(The Longest Relationship Sexcanon I have Written!)

Both Garnet and Ilia love Master/Pet play, no matter who is the master and who the pet. Both enjoy the feeling of dominance and submission, the knowledge that the other person wouldn't abuse the power they held over the other.

When it was Ilia's turn to be the pet, she never wears clothes, only a collar around her neck that sometimes has a leash attached, and never walks, only crawling around on all fours by him, never calling him by his name, only “Master”. Her favorite act while in “Pet Mode” is to hop up next to him wherever he's sitting and lying down, her lower half supported by her knees and presenting her ass in offering as she lapped away at Garnet's cock and balls. Often cums with minimal touching or being touched at all. Cums even harder when Garnet fucks her doggy style, using the leash to ever-so-gently restrict her air at certain points.

When Garnet is the pet, he too wears a collar and sometimes leash, but is allowed to wear a tight pair of boxers, his cock and balls highlighted through the fabric. One of Ilia's favorite things to do is see Garnet's hard cock straining through the fabric when she walks around underdressed or outright naked, teasing her pet with her body. She loves to use her feet to peel the boxers down and play with Garnet's cock and balls while he eats her out, eyes rolling back and cumming hard into his mouth as she toyed with his sex. Enjoys a specialized missionary with her pet, with her lying flat on top of him and only her hips moving, allowing her to clutch at him while both moaned and reached completion.

Raceplay is something different. Garnet was entirely too uncomfortable to touch it in the beginning, knowing that Faunus already have it rough and not wanting to act in such a way, but Ilia enjoys it, and is thankful that Garnet allows her indulge.

When this play happens, Ilia turns from loving girlfriend to snooty superior, who treats Garnet as little more than a pleasure slave. She strips him naked, toys with his cock until its hard and leaking, then applies a vibrating cock ring to him, as well as forcing him to bed over so she can insert a remote-controlled prostate massager inside of him, which was always active, buzzing intently against the small knot of sensitive flesh.

She generally then has him give her a long massage while toying with the strength of the massager, laughing slightly whenever she feels the hard flesh poking against her, saying that “This is why Faunus are superior, we can control our base urges!”, despite the fact that her pussy is soaked to the point she's dripping on the sheets.

When the massage is done, Ilia orders Garnet onto his back and sets the massager to maximum, enjoying the moaning and writhing her little pleasure slave does on the mattress as she mounts him and begins to aggressively ride him, telling her slave that the only way he might be allowed release was for his cock to actually be worth something and make her cum.

Her aggressive movements generally make her cum hard, but Ilia doesn't stop at one orgasm, instead riding Garnet for two, three, or even four orgasms before she clambers off, looking at his soaked and trembling form, his soaked and trembling cock, with amusement.

She turns off the massager and carefully pulls off the cock ring and remounts him, simply sitting on his cock, telling him that if he wants to cum, he better do it without moving...not that was an issue for Garnet by then, already at the edge for several hours, who came from Ilia's slight shift, crying out as he fills her pussy.

After play is over, Ilia gently shifts the whimpering, panting, oversensitive Garnet and gathers him into her arms, soothing him and thanking him for letting her, for trusting her to do that to him. Even if Garnet couldn't speak in response, he responds by gently kissing her body where his lips can reach, completely out of energy.

After Garnet managed to get himself to understand that this was only a sex game, and that Ilia knew he didn't truly think that way, Garnet slowly began to get into Raceplay, treating it like an extension of pet play, although he is a touch crueler and more dominant, calling her his “animal slut” and regularly 'punishing' her with a spanking if she even looks at him wrong. He gives her a faux 'Brand'(really a temporary tattoo) of his symbol above her pussy, telling her that it meant she was anything other than what he wanted her to be.

Unlike her 'Pet' guise, during Raceplay Ilia did wear panties...locking panties that held three vibrators within them: one in her ass, another in her pussy, and a tiny one attached to her clit. Ilia looses control of her camouflage by this point usually, her spots going haywire in color, all the while Garnet watches, smirking at her trembling form, telling her that she better not be enjoying herself too much, as she had something more important to attend to than her own pleasure.

Removes his pants and boxers and allows his cock and balls to swing free, and tells his slave to “get to cleaning”, upon which the pleasured Ilia immediately begins licking and kissing the long shaft and large orbs, moaning at his scent and taste.

After some time worshiping his cock and balls, Garnet reaches out and grabs her by her ponytail and directs her to his tip, telling her to 'be prepared, he wasn't feeling gentle'(a subtle warning to let him know if she needs to tap out), before shoving his cock into her mouth until he enters her throat, groaning as she gagged around his cock.

Begins to force her head up and down, loving the slick sounds and gags that came from his lover's throat. Does this until he is close before pulling out and jerking himself, coating Ilia's face and tits in his cum.

Allows her to recover a bit, reaching down and removing the locking panties and vibrators within her, before shoving his cock in her soaking pussy, immediately setting a fast, brutal pace that caused Ilia to squeal and cry out in pleasure.

Garnet continually asks Ilia what she is as he fucks her into whatever surface they are on, taking immense glee when she responds, 'Your Animal Slut' or 'Your Beast Fucktoy', and that he was 'Her Master, Superior In Every Way', encouraging him to slam into her even harder, using his semblance to increase his speed until she came with a loud screech.

When Garnet follows, he immediately eases down and gathers the panting chameleon faunus into his arms, going back to his normal self, whispering apologies and words of love and care into the shaking woman's ears. Generally receives a gentle swat and chuckle from his lover, telling him that he worries too much, before she curls up against him, sighing happily and falling asleep in his arms.


	15. Rule 63 Ruby/WBY Pollination Overall Sex Life

GarnetxYang/Weiss/Blake: Sexcanon: Their Overall sex life

 

Team RWBY has a very unique sex life, being the only openly polyamorous relationship in the school, but due to Garnet's innocence, everyone assumes the relationship is purely a platonic and romantic one.

You know what they say about those that assume...Garnet was one of the most insatiable and passionate people alive, and the girls of Team RWBY reaped the benefits of that, as Garnet was always eager to make sure they were just as pleased sexually as he was.

Yang was his first, being his girlfriend before they had come to Beacon. Their sexual relationship had started out pretty much vanilla, with the standard missionary position, but it had swiftly began to branch out, with their natural curiosity and eagerness, soon moving to Titjobs, Cowgirl, even some of the more intricate positions, such as piledriver.

When Weiss and Blake had joined the relationship, they expanded even more, as both Weiss and Blake had different interests and things that they wanted to try.

Weiss enjoyed oral, both giving and receiving, as well as face fucking. There was something about the almost feminine looking boy dominating her, just grabbing her face and forcing his cock into her mouth and throat, before filling her belly or pulling out and painting her face or tits with his cum made her cum so hard.

Blake on the other hand, despite being a faunus, held an enjoyment of Doggy Style, Pet Play, Bondage, and Roleplay, with her generally being the submissive to Garnet. She also enjoys Spanking, Anal, and toys, some of her favorite accessories being bullet vibrators, silk ties, and a collar with her name on it.

Then there are special days. Days where the three girls come together and overpower their dominant boyfriend, strip him naked, and make him theirs. Sometimes they suck his cock, one by one, other times(when Garnet has done something that they feel deserves something special) they all work together, lips and tongues battling each other over his hard shaft and heavy balls.

They take turns riding his face and cock, while the last girl waits for her turn, simply lying next to him and whispering in her ear what she wanted to do to him next.

Or if one wants to have sex in a submissive pose, like Blake and Doggy Style, the other two hold him and gently murmur how much of a good boy Garnet is for making the third's day, for fucking them so thoroughly, telling them how much they looked forwards to him fucking them next.

Other special days are when the girls have teased Garnet too much, and he looses it, and takes them, using his semblance and the silk ties to bind them and taking them one by one, making them scream his name to the heavens...and making them fervently thankful that the dorms were soundproofed.

Either way, it ends the same, the naked four lying on the bed, sticky with sweat and other fluids, the girls curled up around the sole male, each holding onto him in some way or another, taking comfort in simply being close to one another.


	16. Renora Head And Sexcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renora HCs where Nora is a futa?

Headcanons:  
Nora never truly knew what a futa was in the beginning, she didn't even believe that she was different. She thought everyone had what she had, and the first time she saw Ren naked she was certain she was right.

As they grew older, she realized that she was different when her breasts grew out and Ren stayed flat, but neither saw any reason to change how things were going. They had seen each other naked innumerable times as they grew up, anyway.

As they grew even older, Nora started feeling more towards Ren, but worried over the fact that he wouldn't be interested in her now that they knew that she was different. Ren being Ren, noticed this and brought it up, telling her that it didn't matter if she was different, other girls weren't her.

Neither bother with dates. After all, dating is for getting to know that you're compatible with someone, and they knew each other inside and out.

Beacon was another experience, having a team and Nora having to explain her difference to Pyrrha as to why she changed alone, and going out on 'not dates' with Ren during the weekends.

Sexcanons:  
Nora has a very high libido, and it isn't uncommon for her to rub herself against Ren while sleeping in an attempt to get the edge off.

The first time Ren had truly seen Nora's cock after they had gotten in a relationship, he sighed in relief that she was smaller than him(proving that even Ren had normal male worries).

Their first orgasms from each other were accidental. Nora's was from when they bathed together and he was cleaning her chest(Nora's breasts were very sensitive), and Ren's was from Nora sleep fondling his cock. Both were mortified. Nora, because when she had cum, she had covered Ren's chest and stomach with her seed, and Ren, because his moan was loud enough to wake Nora out of a sound sleep.

Pair is very passionate when alone, constantly touching in some way. Nora usually initiates, though.

First real sexual experience is the night of the Beacon Dance, pair sneak off and return to the dorm and Nora timidly asks him to shower with her.

Underneath the pulsing beat of the shower, a fiercely blushing Nora spread herself, revealing a small pink plug nestled between her cheeks, whispering to him that she had been preparing for tonight, whimpering as Ren toyed with the small plug, before pulling it out.

Ren didn't immediately enter, rather gently fingering the relaxed hole, mentally taking note of what Nora liked, seeing her cock becoming hard between her legs. Is very gentle when he enters her body, palming her cock as well and gently stroking it as he thrust within her.

Nora murmured in pleasure as Ren gently thrust within her, rubbing her sensitive cock and doubling her pleasure.

Being their first times, neither lasted long, Nora whining as she sprayed the shower wall with her thick seed while Ren moaned loudly, filling Nora's ass with his own cum.

Knowing that their time was short the pair rinsed and cleaned off, but promised that they would do this again soon.


	17. White Rose Muscle Worship

When it comes to muscle worship, neither member of the White Rose couple minds it, in fact, both enjoy it a great deal, if only due to how much the other enjoys it being done to them.

Ruby loves kissing the delicate muscles in Weiss' neck, before making her way across the muscles of her chest, layering the muscles with lips and tongue, loving the whimpers she hears from her lover, before moving down to her favorite thing, Weiss' abs. She slowly drags her tongue along the defined belly, getting wetter and wetter as she feels the muscles beneath her lips and tongue twitch and smelling the potently sweet scent of Weiss' arousal.

Weiss, on the other hand, adores Ruby's powerful legs and thighs, kissing, licking, nuzzling, adoring them whenever she could, making the Rose whimper from her ministrations. As she draws her tongue up the inside of Ruby's knee, she smells the humid sweetness caught underneath her skirt, letting her know what her actions were doing to her lover.

In either case of whomever takes the lead, the end result is the same. The pair end up fiercely eating one another out, using their fingers to probe each other's pussies and see who can make the other cum the hardest and the most.


	18. Jaune X Eve In Heat Mating Press

If one were to even mention 'Mating Press' to Eve when she wasn't in heat, they would likely meet the business ends of Wilt and Blush. She despised Faunus being treated like animals...but that all changed when she went into heat.

When in heat, Eve becomes a horny, needy slut. She usually tracks down her lover(not that she would ever call him that outside of her heat) and demands that he satisfy her(although, her demanding tone was really defeated by her stutter and her immense blush).

Jaune is genuinely amused when Eve acts likes this. Even he would admit that they made the oddball couple, with him being someone that hardly had a hateful bone in his body, and Eve, who for the most part utterly hated humans. But for some reason, she saw something in him and wanted him, even if she kept their relationship secret for the most part.

When in heat, there is only one position that Eve wants; the same one that she despises outside of it, the mating press. To be pinned by her lover, to be mounted and bred like the animal she was...it made her cum so hard, as she 'angrily' demanded(read, stuttered) for his thick cum to fill her up and take the ache away.


	19. CFVY Shop Overall Sex Life

Team CFVY is a very unique team at Beacon. Not only are they a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, but they were also in a relationship together.

Coco was a dominant, and preferred bringing outfits and roleplay into the bedroom with her lovers. One of her favorites was 'Huntress and the Bandit', where she would 'interrogate' her prisoner for information.

Fox was into sensory play and bondage, liking for his partners(and to a lesser extent, himself) to be completely helpless when the act is done.

Velvet is into Pet Play, surprisingly enough, and has a hidden dominant/dominatrix side that comes out at certain times. Is also a massive cuddle bug.

Yatsuhashi is a submissive, the ultimate 'Gentle Giant', preferring to let others take the lead so he doesn't hurt anyone with his great strength.

When it comes to sex, Fox and Yatsuhashi are fine with touching each other, but won't have sex, unless they are double teaming either Coco or Velvet.

Coco: Coco is 'Mistress' when she plays with Fox, wears leather, ties Fox up, and rides him hard to both of their joy and multiple orgasms. With Yatsuhashi, she generally plays the role of kind mistress or lady, with Yatsu being her servant or protector. With Velvet, Coco dotes on her precious pet, cuddling, snuggling, praising her, and giving her heaps and heaps of orgasms.

Fox: Fox is submissive completely to Coco, but switches who is in control with Velvet, either tying her down and teasing her until she begs, or being gently worked over and dominated by the rabbit faunus.

Velvet: Velvet adores being Coco's pet when she's feeling stressed, pets and orgasms draining the stress from her body. With Fox she enjoys being taken in the Mating Press position, even when she is in control. With Yatsu, she particularly enjoys the Amazon position, loving the power she holds over the physically strongest of their team. One slight difference is when she goes into heat, she's is an insane dominant to all of her team, riding each of them in a frenzy to be satisfied. It usually requires all three to act during this time.

Yatsuhashi: The 'Gentle Giant' of Team CFVY is very much the submissive, preferring to be passive in bed since he has to retain so much control over himself and his great strength. Enjoys allowing Coco and Velvet to direct him and please them.


	20. JNPR Berries w/ Fem! Ren General Sex Life

To the outsider, Team JNPR was simply a team of very, very close friends. To the observant, they were a team of two couples. To any who were very observant, they would see that they were much closer than simply being friends or two couples, they were a team of lovers.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora had all come together as lovers during their time in Beacon, each of the three girls having felt something for the blonde knight for a long time. Jaune, well, he felt lucky that three beautiful young women were interested in him, and his feelings for them just as quickly grew as he found himself having several things in common. Honestly, it was impressive they held back on having sex for as long as they had.

Nora is passionate and energetic, her handjobs and blowjobs never lacking in speed, and her favorite position is cowgirl-she loves to look down at Jaune's face as it's twisted in pleasure as she bounces upon him and rides him hard.

Ren is calm, but no less passionate, her hands steady pumping his shaft and her mouth more methodical. Her favorite position involves sitting on Jaune's lap and staring directly into his eyes as she rocks her lower body up and down on his cock.

Sometimes, Ren and Nora pair up and double team Jaune, sometimes doing a Mistrailian Blowjob, one bobbing her head several times, before pulling off and shifting to the side and allowing the other to do the same. Other times, one of the girls sat on his face and enjoyed his tongue while the other rode his hard cock, the pair kissing as they both experienced great pleasure.

Pyrrha happened to be the most wild. Constantly having to be pleasant, to never show how she was truly feeling to the outside world, she allowed herself to truly let go when she and Jaune make love. Sometimes, she's incredibly aggressive, holding Jaune in a pin and riding him in a frenzy, with even more energy than Nora; others, she's entirely submissive, letting herself be tied up and blindfolded and allowing Jaune full control over her body...other times, she's mischievous, flexing the muscles in her pussy and driving her boyfriend to the point of orgasm without moving a bit.

Finally, there would be times that the three girls would team up on their lover, the three working his cock and balls over together, or one riding his face, another his cock, and the last laying on her side, using his hand while whispering what the scene looked like into Jaune's ear, murmuring how they couldn't wait until it was their turn to have his tongue or his cock.


	21. Valkos Excessive Cum Sexcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkos sexcanon for excessive cum(futa)?

Futa Pyrrha: Pyrrha generally needs to be coaxed into going wild, but Nora generally excels in getting her girlfriend to cut loose and go wild, thrusting madly into her body, releasing enough seed to bloat her like she had swallowed a basketball rather than pull out and cover her.

Futa Nora: Nora needs no encouragement, gleefully pinning her girlfriend down and fucking her hard, filling her more and more with each subsequent orgasm, taking joy in her girlfriends whimpering as she swells more and more with her seed. Delights in filling Pyrrha with as much cum as she can.

Both Futa: Both take turns, Nora goading Pyrrha into becoming competitive enough to see who can release the most cum into each others mouths or asses. These kind of competitions generally end with the pair too bloated to move, and usually embarrassed when Ren and Jaune return to find their naked bloated forms lying on their bed.


	22. Baked Alaska Horse!Neo Throatfucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horse faunus!Neo Baked Alaska Throatfucking sexcanon

Neo loved fucking Yang's tight throat with her eighteen inch horse cock, seeing that tight sheath bulge and hearing her lover's gagging and choking turning her on like nothing else, her large and heavy balls bubbling with its life giving fluid that was eager to expel out and into the blonde's belly. She loved watching the blonde's belly bloat from her massive amounts of expelled seed.

Yang didn't mind Neo throatfucking her, although it killed her throat for days afterwards, which is why its a 'special occasion' type of thing...although she never admitted that she came harder than almost anything when Neo used her throat like a fleshlight for her massive cock, having ruined several pairs of panties due to how hard she came. Loves stroking her belly after Neo causes it to swell with her cum, enticing her hung lover into moving onto another hole and filling it with cum as well.


	23. Sun x Weiss In Heat/Impregnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SunxWeiss, prepping for heat and Sun knocking her up

Despite how she may act when he irritates her, Weiss truly loves Sun, loving how he lives for the day and lets troubles roll off his back...save for one thing about himself. His heat. She knows that he hates it, being practically controlled by his libido during this time, but as his lover, does what she can to make him feel better.

During the time she knows its about to start, Weiss gathers supplies. Plenty of bananas and Sun's other favorites, as well as lubricants and other...items...that they would peruse during the time that they stayed in.

When Sun's heat begins, the pair let everyone know not to bother them for a while unless the Grimm made a massive resurgence, and lock themselves away.

Despite his hormones pretty much controlling him, Sun is incredibly gentle in the beginning, making sure that Weiss was comfortable, a preemptive apology for what would happen later on. During this time, the sex is rather vanilla in nature, slow and careful, full of loving touches and words.

As the week passes, however, and Sun's hormones build, the sex gets rougher, positions becoming more adventurous: the downward dog, standing split, piledriver, and his personal favorite being the mating press due to Weiss' flexibility.

Weiss knows the risk of unprotected sex, especially at this time, but can't bring herself to care, enjoying each and every time her lover cums in her, filling her up with his seed. The thought of having a white haired little one with a monkey tail sends her heart a flutter and filling her dreams.

The last day of Sun's heat is also the most intense...for both of them. There is rarely a moment when Sun's cock isn't in Weiss' pussy, and she is taken against each and every surface in the house (even the upstairs window overlooking the backyard) and filled with more cum than she thought possible.

After his heat is over, Sun repays the favor, taking care of Weiss for all she has done for him...unknowing that soon, he would be taking care of more than one.


	24. White Rose Anal Sexcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-futa white-rose anal

Giving:

Ruby: Ruby loves playing with Weiss' rear, lubing up her fingers and gently relaxing her pucker, slipping her fingers in and pumping them in and out, relishing in the moans of her girlfriend. Also enjoys using a strap on and her semblance to really make Weiss cry out and cum in quick succession, chaining her white haired girlfriend's orgasms together.

Weiss: Weiss adores Ruby's bubbly rear, and feels no shame in doing everything she can to worship it. With her access to Lien, she can afford the best lubricants, the best toys, and all the things to make anal sex easier and more enjoyable for her girlfriend.

Receiving:

Ruby: Ruby does enjoy receiving anal stimulation, but mainly because Weiss enjoys giving it to her so. She is more of a giver than a receiver, but is more than willing to let Weiss play with her ass when she wants.

Weiss: Weiss loves it when Ruby toys with her rear end, be it with lubed fingers, a vibrator, or a strap on. It isn't uncommon for her to cum from anal stimulation alone, squirting onto the sheets underneath them. When Ruby uses her semblance as well, often blacks out due to the intense sensation.


	25. Nuts And Dolts Anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuts and Dolts Non-Futa Anal

Giving:

Ruby: Ruby enjoys pleasing Penny, although she is incredibly grateful that she has Aura due to Penny's incredible strength. Penny's encouragement and compliments also bolster Ruby's own arousal, making her eager for her own turn.

Penny: Penny is always eager to bend her girlfriend Ruby over, probing her sensitive backside with her slender digits, using the small vibrating rotors within to bring great pleasure to her red cloaked lover.

Receiving:

Ruby: Initially shocked by Penny's eagerness, she swiftly gets into it, especially when Penny's fingertips vibrate within her better than any toy, sending her spiraling into constant orgasms, leaving her unable to speak except in squeaking noises.

Penny: While Penny doesn't feel anywhere near as intensely as Ruby does, the orange haired girl does immensely enjoy her girlfriend's eagerness, always willing to offer encouragements and compliments at what Ruby does to her.


End file.
